


This is not what I had planned. [Shapeshifter AU]

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Alec's Stories (Also including Riku) [11]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Alec is a cute, small little fluffy bunny in shapeshifter form. He's still learning ; Don't hold this against him. Yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alec is a cute, small little fluffy bunny in shapeshifter form.   
> He's still learning ; Don't hold this against him.   
> Yet.

_Please put me down. Just put me down._  
Please?   
  
  
Alec hated himself at this moment in time. He had always heard cool things about being a shapeshifter and all of the "advantages" that came with it but never did he think it'd be this difficult. He wasn't born a shapeshifter; Well, not completely. Some of his family members had the ability, but his still had to be learned. Had he known his form would've been a bunny, he may not have looked forward to it with such high hopes. He hadn't completely learned how to change back and forth between forms by will just yet, and he had a habit of the occasional accidental switch whenever he got too panicked, he was just lucky no one had seen it.

This was one of those times. 

"Mom, look! It's a cute bunny rabbit!"  _Oh no._ "Can we keep him?!"  _Run. Now._   Even with trying to flee as fast as he could, the young girl caught him in mid-jump.  _How does someone so young have such a tight grip, it actually kinda hurts._ Alec tried to turn to loosen her grip, and even tried to snip at the girl to make her drop him but nothing seemed to work. "Honey, are you sure you want to keep a bunny like this?"  _What is that supposed to mean? Wait. NO. NO SHE DOES NOT WANT TO KEEP ME. I AM ALSO A HUMAN BEING AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS, BEING HELD CAPTIVE IN A UNKNOWN FAMILY OF STRANGERS. Besides, what if y'all eat animals like me anyways, that's not safe._  
  
Alec, focus. Think about the way out.   
  
  
"I wanna keep it! Even a stray bunny deserves a home!" If Alec could've, he might have actually been offended by the term "Stray". His only hope at this point would be two things; First, that he didn't just change back while in front of this family. Second, by some weird miracle that maybe Riku would show up and have a solution. Though, the more he thought about it, he didn't know how that would work because if Riku didn't know where he was or what had happened, how was he even supposed to manage to come fix this whole mess? It was bad enough that Alec already felt bad enough because he was always relying on Riku for everything.   
  
He got hurt? He went to Riku. He got lonely? Went to Riku. Didn't like something someone said about him? Riku was there for that too. The more he thought about it, the more he questioned how Riku dealt with him on a daily basis. Maybe it would do him good to try this on his own, if it didn't kill him first. Waking up, Alec realized that at some point he managed to fall asleep on the way to god knows wherever those people took him; They didn't seem to be home, which was convenient because now Alec realized that he had switched back into human form and surprisingly, these people apparently didn't keep their animals in cages or kennels. The room on the other hand, was locked from the other side. 

 _Of course they would lock it, what was I thinking?_ Walking to the closest hope for an exit, he stared out of the window. He hoped that his bones weren't like those of a bunny. "Even the shortest distances of falls could kill a bunny, let's just hope for a broken bone at most.." Unlocking the window and forcing it open, he placed his hands on the windowsill ; Taking a deep breath for a few seconds, Alec braced himself as he jumped out of the window and hoped that he would land in the bush below.   
  
Well. At least one thing went well, he landed in the bush. Though, there was a sharp pain in his wrist that he was confident should  _ **not**_   have been there; If he was lucky, that's all that was hurt- well, assumed to be broken. Now the next mission? Find his way home. Instinctively, he reached for his cell phone to call Riku ; Pausing, he contemplated as he stared at the contact screen.  _How do I explain where I am? Where am I anyways? Nothing around here looks familiar.. I probably should stop by a doctor, as well to get my wrist checked out.. Nah, it'll be fine for now. Y'know.. I bother him a lot anyways, I should just give him a break._

With that, Alec began to attempt to find his way home. 


End file.
